


Встреча

by Dr_Dawson



Series: Путь домой [4]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dawson/pseuds/Dr_Dawson
Summary: Дэннис возвращается из госпиталя. Кев соскучился.





	Встреча

Обещанная врачами Бромптонского госпиталя пара дней, необходимая Дэннису на восстановление, превращается в бесконечно тянущуюся для Кевина неделю. Время словно специально делает вид, что спешить ему некуда, а стрелки на всех без исключения часах вдруг замедляются в два раза. Кевин начинает шарахаться от теней в собственном доме. Ему страшно, дом пуст, и вот-вот в образовавшуюся манящую пустоту снова полезут призраки — беременная Полин, мёртвый Гог и ещё какая-нибудь подобная дрянь из изувеченного подсознания.

Когда одним ранним вечером раздаётся звонок и на экране высвечивается «Эсбо», осмелевшие было тени дружно прячутся по своим тёмным углам. Кев нетерпеливо хватает телефон.

— Старшина, меня выписали.

— Я приеду за тобой, — не думая отвечает Кев и неловко пытается стянуть домашние штаны одной рукой.

— Да я сам, всё в порядке.

Кев пытается, но переспорить Дэнниса сложно, поэтому он просто соглашается и ждёт. Готовит рагу из замороженной в незапамятные времена курицы и относительно недавно купленной, но тоже побывавшей в морозилке зелёной фасоли. И лишь спустя некоторое время, когда в кастрюле уже булькает и аппетитно пахнет, Кеву приходит в голову простая мысль: с чего он взял, собственно, что Эсбо поедет к нему? Из больницы логичнее было бы к матери, домой.

В кухне жарко, но холод пробирает до костей, а под лестницей неприятно скрипит половица.

Щёлкает наконец входной замок, тихо хлопает закрывающаяся дверь. Жуткое наваждение отпускает. Кев не оборачивается на звук. Если сейчас он обернётся, то Дэннис прочтёт на его лице и поймёт всё — и страх, и холод, и липкую пустоту дома. Кев этого не хочет.

Есть дурацкое упражнение на доверие, его с энтузиазмом используют на всех без разбору курсах и тренингах, в том числе и тех, что ежегодно проводят пожарным. Нужно закрыть глаза и упасть спиной на руки стоящего позади партнёра. Считается, будто это каким-то образом помогает работать в команде. Кевину это упражнение никогда не давалось, хоть он и справедливо считал, что с командой проблем не имеет. Он научился, стиснув зубы, падать, но каждый раз ждал удара спиной и затылком об пол.

Показать сейчас свою уязвимость равноценно слепому падению в руки незнакомца. Кевин просто физически не может этого себе позволить. И вряд ли хочет.

Дэннис мягко подходит сзади и, не говоря ни слова, обхватывает за талию.

— Какого хрена?.. — спрашивает Кев, откидывает голову на плечо Дэнниса и закрывает глаза.

Тот сначала робко, но с каждым движением всё смелее гладит бока, забирается пальцами под футболку, массирует живот. Это удивительно тепло и приятно.

— Старшина…

Эсбо щекотно дышит в ухо, от него остро пахнет больницей и лекарствами.

— Что, мать твою, ты… — пытается возмутиться Кев.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Пока Кевин размышляет, а не дать ли по роже нахалу, тот технично разворачивает его к себе лицом, и Кев сам удивляется, насколько легко поддаётся. У Эсбо зрачки на всю радужку, влажные, наверняка холодные с улицы губы и поверхностное частое дыхание.

«Ну же, — мысленно торопит Кевин. — Делай, пока я не успел запретить или сломать тебе нос».

Эсбо делает. Не слишком умело, зато с большим энтузиазмом. Когда они перестают цепляться зубами и носами и находят общий плавный ритм, становится совсем хорошо. Эсбо целует его очень странно и тихо: ни демонстративного удовольствия, постанывания и причмокивания, ни томно прикрытых глаз. Он просто исследует губами и языком рот Кевина и при этом таращится мутно-зелёными глазами. А ещё сосредоточенно хмурится.

Кстати, Кеву всегда нравилось целоваться с открытыми глазами, пока кто-то не пожаловался, что, мол, это сбивает настрой. Кажется, это была Триш.

Эсбо же не так просто «сбить настрой», поэтому Кевин наслаждается поцелуем «глаза-в-глаза», и даже соответствующая ситуации мысль, что он совершенно ничего не сможет в постели, если дело зайдёт дальше поцелуев, скользит где-то на краю сознания и растворяется бесследно. Эсбо целует его увлечённо и с интересом. Так же, как совсем недавно разбирал дыхательный аппарат на тренировке. Его ладони аккуратно и неподвижно лежат на спине Кева, а Кев придерживает Эсбо за талию не менее осторожно, словно опасается нарушить хрупкое равновесие, отделяющее вдумчивые исследовательские изыски от страстных объятий, которые неизбежно заведут дальше, чем следует.

Наконец, Эсбо отстраняется, проводит ладонями по плечам Кева и тихо говорит, глядя в глаза:

— Спасибо. И привет.

Кеву приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы унять дрожь. Он пожимает плечами:

— Пожалуйста, — и садится на стул, потому что ослабевшие ноги не держат. — И тебе привет.

Через пять минут Эсбо ставит перед ним кружку со сладким кофе, затыкает за пояс штанов полотенце на манер передника и идёт к плите, чтобы помешать рагу.


End file.
